Chug It
by Turbotail88
Summary: It's a night of celebration for the 104th training division, and alcohol has been made available. Ymir plans on making Krista drink, something the girl is not too fond of. With plenty of crack, here is an expansion of that little flashback panel from chapter 41. Shoujo-ai, T plus for ALCOHOL and HEAVY SWEARING. Ymir/Krista, with implied Jean/Marco. Additional genre: soft romance


Disclaimer: There are titans at my window asking me if I'm the owner of Shingeki no Kyojin. I said no, Hajime Isayama is, and they thanked me, flying away on their unicorns and entering a cotton candy cloud. Mr. Hajime, please reign in your sexy, nude giants and tell them to stop bugging me. Thanks.

x

There was raucous laughter echoing inside the mess hall. On every table, the trainees of the 104th training division were boozing it up in celebration of their graduation. Beer kegs were available at every table, along with pints and mugs. Of course, it was the cheap, diluted kind of beer, but no one really cared. When asked about the legitimacy of giving alcohol to teens, the teachers simply answered: "old enough to kill, old enough to drink". The trainees passed their final exams, and though a good number failed, there was just too much joy to be down.

Keith Shadis watched them from a tiny crack in the door and couldn't bring himself to smile. The young adults looked happy, but they wouldn't be once their achievements truly sunk in. They were going to be titan meat for the sake of humanity. He was proud of them, in a way that a teacher was proud of their students, but he wasn't happy for them.

However, even his grumpy mood couldn't deter the partying teens, who sang drunken folk songs and hugged each other. They yelled and laughed and cried and sang, Eren and his friends no exception. Bertholdt and Reiner sat at one of the tables, laughing at joke narrated by Marco, which earned him a side hug from Jean. Jean's cheeks were red from the alcohol and he was obviously heavily and utterly inebriated.

"Isn't Marco _hilarious_? You're _so funny, Marco. _I fucking love youuu~!" Jean slurred.

Marco laughed nervously and pushed Jean away, wincing at the stink of alcohol on his breath. Bertholdt sighed and slammed his forehead to the table. These guys were his comrades and everything, but Jean was starting to annoy him. Reiner rubbed his back, grinning, and lifted his mug into the air.

"Cheers! To Marco and Jean's love!"

Marco blushed heavily and waved his arms, shaking his head. Jean shouted something that sounded like a cheer and everyone within hearing range cheered as well.

On the other side of the table, Eren was unconscious, laying his head on Mikasa's shoulder, who in turn smiled slightly and snuggled deeper into her scarf. He had gotten only a pint down before he started to exclaim his rage about titans, then promptly passing out. It went something like this:

"FUCK TITAAANNSSS! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL ALL OF YAAAA!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, EREN!"

"JEAN, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"COME AT ME, BRO."

"HAAAAHHHH!"

"AAHHHHH!

Then Eren accidentally slipped on some beer on the wooden floor and knocked his head against the table. Armin was on Mikasa's other side and mirrored Eren, though he was just exhausted from the day's activities. She was the only one who had decided not to indulge herself in alcohol.

Mikasa looked around, observing her comrades with a sense of dread, knowing that when they woke up tomorrow morning with hangovers the event will finally sink in and they will most likely never be this happy again. She stared at Sasha, who appeared to be tipsy and leaning on Connie for support. He looked disgruntled but didn't appear to mind, judging by the small smile and pinkness on his face. Annie was nowhere in sight.

Finally, she spotted Krista and her tall friend, Ymir, talking. Well, the brunette was trying to close the blonde's hand around a pint of beer without success. Ymir was drunk, practically hammered, and she was yelling at Krista to 'man the fuck up and drink some goddamn beer'. Jean then approached them, jumping on their table and twerking his butt. Marco was up there with him, evidently drunk as well.

Ymir laughed heartily, pointing at the two boys. "See, they know how to have a good time!"

Krista frowned. "You don't need alcohol to have a good time. You don't even need to be _drunk_!"

The brunette snarled and slammed her hands on the table, standing up. By now, Sasha had inched closer to mediate another fight, a piece of bread in her mouth. Connie was elsewhere, chatting with Reiner and Bertholdt.

"That's it, Krista. Clearly, I need to baby you for everything. If that includes alcohol, then so be it."

"Ymir, stop! What are you doing?"

Jean and Marco had stopped twerking to watch the brunette pull the blonde up by her collar and shove a pint of beer on her mouth. She tilted it roughly, her eyes wide with excitement and a shit-eating grin on her face. With one hand on the mug and another on the shorter girl's head, she broke out into wild laughter. Sasha shouted in surprise, bread falling to the floor. She put a hand on Ymir's shoulder but the taller girl would have none of it.

Krista choked and coughed as the cheap alcohol brew slid down her chin and throat, staining her shirt. She inevitably swallowed some, and her eyes stung with the burning sensation. Due to her struggles, some even spurted out her nose and it only served to make Ymir laugh harder. She closed her eyes and put her hand on Ymir's wrist, the one on the mug, and started to pull but the older girl was far too strong.

Marco looked horrified and Jean was intrigued, yet they did nothing to stop what was happening. Mikasa wanted to interfere, feeling sorry for the short blonde, but with Eren and Armin on either side of her and leaning on her she had her hands full. Sasha tried to remove Ymir but to no avail, the freckled girl was just too immersed in her task. She wanted to make sure Krista tasted alcohol at least once before they had to leave for the front lines.

A few other boys, clearly drunk, approached them and started to shout encouragements. They banged their fists on the table and slurred loudly.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Ymir laughed in delight but eased up a bit on Krista. Sensing that the younger girl probably needed to breathe, Ymir relented, removing the pint and slamming it down on the table. Krista looked absolutely delicious; her hair was scuffed from the top due to Ymir's rough handling, her lower face and chest were stained brown and she had righteous fury dancing in her cerulean eyes. She was breathing hard, through her mouth, chest heaving, and Ymir could only grin widely, putting her hands on her hips.

"So? How was it?"

Krista walked up to Ymir, looking up at her, her face blank. Ymir's grin faded to a smirk and an arching eyebrow. Just as she was about to make a snide remark about their height differences, Krista pulled Ymir down by her collar and delivered a powerful headbutt. The brunette shouted out in pain and surprise, clutching her head and falling to her butt ungracefully. She glared up at the blonde, who in turn wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, smug.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you brat."

"You deserve it and you know it."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Krista don't make me stand up and do something I won't regret."

"You're too drunk to do anything."

"Get your skinny little ass over here so I can whoop it!"

Krista shrieked and ran away, Ymir hot on her heels. Though, with the brunette stumbling and tripping over air like she was, it would be a miracle if she caught the blonde. The rest of the crew stared dumbly at the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

"KristaAAAA!"

Annie was outside, leaning on the wall, looking cool as usual. She had a pint of beer in her hand, preferring the silent company of the night to the boisterous trainees inside the mess hall. She dully stared at the duo who just exited and sighed, raising the beverage to her mouth. These idiots didn't know a thing.

Krista was torn between shrieking and laughing, so she did both, screaming when Ymir got too close and giggling when she got away from the girl's grasp. Eventually, she was tackled by the drunk teen and they both fell to the ground, dust kicking up behind them.

They were laughing madly, Ymir hunched over the petite girl's body. Her tied hair hung over her right shoulder and Krista's hair was spread out on the dusty ground, framing her face. The moonlight shone gently and their laughter subsided to light giggles and then comfortable smiles. The only sound in the night was their panting, and Ymir could honestly say that Krista never looked more beautiful then she did now. She leaned down, pressing her lips to soft ones and smirked when the blonde wrapped her arms around her neck.

When they pulled back, making a little 'pop' sound, Ymir snickered at Krista's disgusted face. "That was so gross. Your breath stinks."

"Yeah? Well, so does yours," Ymir retorted, flipping onto her back beside the shorter girl.

They remained silent, and when Ymir turned to look at Krista, she saw that the girl was already staring at her. Blushing, the blonde turned away. Ymir merely smiled, gazing up at the stars. She reached a hand out and intertwined it with the other girl's fingers, sighing when the blonde squeezed her hand.

Ymir closed her eyes and drifted asleep, barely aware of the small teen beside her pressing her body to hers and following suit.

x

**A/N: **Hmm-hmm... not as much YmirxKrista as I'd hoped but I've really wanted to write this scene for a while now... ffuuu next month is school but I want SnK so baaaddd... so, yeah, this is my take on that little flashback we saw how many months ago? I just got into the SnK fandom recently so I dunno. *shrugs* Hope you liked it!

_08.28.13. Edit: Changed 'Christa' to 'Krista' because of blah blah blah... ._._


End file.
